My Immortal
by MazdaKitsune
Summary: Sauke realizes that the only way to kill his brother is to kill himself.Warning,character death.


Nightmare: Nothing much, really. Sasuke's P.O.V about his brother, Uchiha Itachi

Vagabond: And Ryorin isn't starring in this one, so enjoy.

Dark Magician: Ryorin(Nightmare) and Ruka(Vagabond) do not own Naruto only Uchiha Sasuke.

**My Immortal**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_So pressed by all my childish fears_

Rain. I hate the rain, but what am I doing out here, on Konoha Mountain, soaking wet? Maybe… I just want to throw myself off, to be free from the pain and fears… and my brother.

_If you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Itachi. He betrayed my family, betrayed my village, betrayed me. He was the one person I used to look up to, but he betrayed me. He killed my family and left. But why did he save me? To make me live with the memory of that bloody night? To make me live with the pain of knowing that my own brother killed my family and is still alive? Go away, Itachi. I don't want your presence. It comes to me every single night in my dreams. Haunting me.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just too much that _

_Time could not erase_

The memories come back to me in my sleep. I relive the memories over and over again, every single bit of it. The pain, the anguish, it all comes back to me. Time has not erased it.

_And you cried I wiped away all of your tears_

_You screamed I fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_You still have…_

I was your little brother, Itachi. Yes, I know, that Father was cruel to both of us, but I was your sole comforter. Was that why you didn't kill me? Because I comforted you? Itachi, I just want you to know, that even after all these years, I am still your brother. And aventhough I want so much to kill you…

_All of me…_

I still love you.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating lies_

All these times when we were together, you promised that you would take care of me. And I listened to you, the fool that I was. They were all lies. You weren't there when I almost died fighting Zabuza. You weren't there when I Orochimaru bit me. You lied.

_Now I'm bound by the life _

_You left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My loved ones' present dreams_

_And your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

It's because of the past that I'm still alive. The rage keeps me alive. My goal in life is to kill you. I wanted so much to die on that night, but something told me to keep on living. To live to kill. To live for revenge. Sakura, she totured herself because of me. Now, in her dreams too, your face appears. She cries because of it, but she's still willing to be with me. And your voice… it drives me crazy, making the seal react.

_These wounds take time to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time could not erase_

Thepain of the seal always brings me back to reality. It reminds me that life is full of pain, and I live with pain everyday. The seal Orochimaru gave me will not heal. It will stay forever, and the pain will stay forever. Time won't erase the pain.

_And you cried I wiped away all of your tears_

_You screamed I fight away all of your fears_

_I held you hand through all of these years_

_You still have…_

Why can't I be what I want to be? All I want to be is a normal teen, like Naruto. Why must I be blessed and cursed with a brother who killed my family, who brought death to an entire village, who made the students of Hidden Leaf hate me?

_All of me…_

Even now, as the wind blows, I can hear your voice, telling me that I'll always belong to you, and you will always own me. No. I'm not yours, Itachi. I belong to no one.

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Over all these years, I've worked alone, trained alone, walked alone. I didn't need you. I needed no one in those years. Everyday, I tell myself that you're gone, you're not there, you've vanished. But I can still fell your presence with me. I feel that you are there, alive, watching me, though I can't see you. But you know what, brother "dearest"? Even though you've always been with me, I was alone. All along, I've been alone.

_And you cried I wiped away all of your tears_

_You screamed I fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_You still have…_

I understand now the meaning of 'A brother's bond'. Two brothers are linked to each other. If one lives, the other lives. If one dies, the other dies. I smile to myself. I know what to do now. I know exactly how to kill you now. I understand my fate. I'm sorry Sakura. I've disappointed you. I hope you won't be sad and that you and Lee will be happy as Naruto and Hinata.

_All of me…_

Goodbye, Itachi. Goodbye… and good riddance.

(Normal P.O.V)

Uchiha Sasuke's body was found at the bottom of Konoha Mountain the next day. He was lying in a pool of blood and had a smile on his lips. They buried him that very day. It was reported that an hour after his funeral, Uchiha Itachi's body was found in that same spot where Sasuke's body was. He was lying in a pool of blood and tears were flowing from his eyes…

Nightmare: Fan girls of Sasuke and Itachi, don't kill me.

Vagabond: We killed them and then gave them the power of immortality to keep their looks and now…

Nightmare: UCHIHA SASUKE BELONGS TO ME!

Vagabond: UCHIHA ITACHI IS MINE!

Sasuke: NNNOOOOO!

Itachi: HELP US!

Dark Magician: Review please. No flames.


End file.
